The Amazement of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Sokai Koizumi
Summary: This is a cross-over story in which a lot of characters and elements from different anime/manga and some video games show up in the world of Suzumiya, and Kyon has to deal with all of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hectic day at school, several kids and teachers had transferred from schools that had been rendered useless by various accidents. Damn, Suzumiya is going to have a field day with this one. I looked at the desk behind me, she wasn't here yet. She must be too busy observing all the new students and asking them ridiculous questions like 'who are you really?' or 'what's the truth about what happened to your school?'. Although, even I have to admit, there were too many schools having accidents simultaneously for this to be something normal. As I thought about this a new thought entered my head.

Is this her doing?

Just as I started to ponder this, she came in, with that smile that continues to make me nervous to this day. She took her seat behind me and yanked me back by my collar, hitting my head against her desk again.

"Have you seen all the new students!?"

"No," I answered rubbing the back of my head, "but I heard about them."

"There are so many mysterious elements with this mass transfer, looks like it's time for the SOS Brigade to investigate. We're going to need more members to cover something on this scale."

"I suppose you're going to recruit some of the new students?"

"I already have several candidates," she said brightly.

"What kind of candidates?" I asked, knowing full well how she was going to answer.

"You'll see this afternoon." I thought so.

After the final bell rang she bolted out of class, she did that during lunch as well. I slowly picked up my bag and made my way to the literature clubroom. I opened the door without thinking and was greeted by the sight of Asahina, with only half of her maid outfit on. Just as she was about to scream I slammed the door. After a short while I heard "Come in," and proceeded into the room. Nagato was in the corner with her face buried in a book as usual, and Asahina was preparing the usual tea. I sat down on one of the metal folding chairs and accepted a cup from her; it had the name "Kyon" written with a felt tip pen on it. As I took a sip of the tea, the door opened again.

"Hello, sorry I'm late; the halls are packed with the new students." It was Koizumi; he sat down across from me. "Ah, where is our fantastic leader today?"

"Probably abducting a bunch of the new students that look the most mysterious," as if on cue, the door opened again. In came Suzumiya with the strangest bunch of individuals yet, we're going to need a bigger clubroom.

"These are the new honorary club members!" she said with a smile. "Don't just stand there, introduce yourselves!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the first guy, with a 'don't tell me what to do' look. He looked to be an upper classman. I would have had more respect for the guy if it wasn't for his messed up bright orange hair.

"Heero Yuy," said the next, he looked normal. Something about him though scared me, although I couldn't identify it I have learned to trust my intuition.

"Duo Maxwell."

"Trowa Barton."

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Chang Wufei."

The next four also didn't seem unusual, although some of them looked foreign. By now I know better, anyone brought to this room couldn't be normal. The next guy to walk in had long silver hair and a baseball cap, well, that can't be a good sign.

"I'm Inuyasha," great, with a name like that I can already tell this is going to be an eventful activity.

After him came another person with silver hair, is this kid really a high school student? He looked like he was 12.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," he said, he sounded mature in contrast to his body. The next guy looked normal, other than the fact that he looked as if he cut his own hair with a knife.

"Sousuke Sagara," he said formally, it was like an officer introduction, where does he think we are?

The next guy to walk in was the most normal of the bunch, he wore the uniform neatly and his hair was actually combed. He looked over the room and said his name.

"Light Yagami."

"And I'm Ryuzaki, just Ryuzaki," said a guy behind him, he was much messier looking. He was kind of slouched over, with his arms hanging limply.

I did a quick head count. There were a total of 11 new members; the literature clubroom was starting to feel cramped. It was especially troublesome when Haruhi announced that she was going to find some more people to help with the investigation. Isn't a total of 16 people enough? Before I could voice my complaint, she had already left the room.

"Well, now that Haruhi is out, we can talk more freely," Koizumi said with his usual poker face.

"Wait, don't tell me everyone here has something to do with Suzumiya!" I said to him, even though I saw the answer coming before he even said anything.

"Unfortunately, all of the new students and teachers are because of her will," the one who looked like a kid stated. What was his name again, to-something?

"It seems Suzumiya's want for a slider has resulted in a bunch of … interesting individuals to come here. To be more specific, heroes and villains from multiple dimensions," Koizumi explained. "Fortunately, the organization was able to explain the situation to both sides, and it looks like even the villains will not start anything so long as Suzumiya can find out about it."

"Wait, Suzumiya has even brought in bad-guys?" Man that girl's troublesome. "You sure they won't do something, you know, bad-guyish?"

"They aren't idiots," the guy named Duo said, "They don't want the world to change in such a way that people like them are a dime a dozen."

"However," Toshiro that's what his name was, "it does not mean that they won't do something period, they just will do it covertly."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Aizen was plotting something as we speak," the funky haired kid spoke again.

Wait, wasn't Aizen one of the new teachers? Well now, that's problematic.

"Well, we'll just have to leave it to you guys to make sure nothing happens before the return," Koizumi said, still smiling.

The return?

"The organization has determined that there is a set time limit for how long everybody will be in this dimension, after it runs out everybody goes back to their own worlds."

"So, how long are they stuck here?"

"That is something we can't figure out," he was still smiling.

"Well well well, so we are stuck until some random point in time?" A man appeared in the doorway, I recognized him as one of the new teachers. I forgot his name; he had the same hair color as Toshiro. Speaking of Toshiro, both he and the orange haired guy were looking at the man like he had killed their fathers.

This can't be good.

"What the hell do you want!?" said the orange haired guy, he clutched something attached to his belt; I couldn't tell what it was.

"Relax, I'm not here to start anything, I just wanted to see the headquarters," he had the same smile as Koizumi, but this one looked much more unsettling. He looked around the room a bit before he stopped his gaze on me, it looked like his mouth twitched into a bigger smile for a second, maybe I just imagined it. "Well then, I'm off. New teachers have a kind of orientation that I must attend." He waved and left.

Nothing too special happened for the rest of the meeting, Suzumiya never came back to the clubroom so we all just discussed the current situation. After a little while Nagato closed her book, signaling that the meeting was done, and we all took our leave. It seemed none of the new students walked the same path, so me and Koizumi had a chance to talk.

"What's the deal with all of this suddenly?" I asked him.

"No idea, but we can safely assume that this is Suzumiya's doing."

If it isn't then this problem could be a lot worse, shouldn't you at least make sure before telling everyone that?

"Well, even if this isn't her fault, we can't have them acting up in front of her, so that was the best course of action."

"What if they weren't as cooperative as they turned out to be?"

"Well, that would have been a problem; thankfully it didn't turn out that way."

"What about that time limit thing, is there any basis behind that or was that too just for them to think?"

"Oh, no that is a fact, they will return at some point not to far from now."

How can you possibly be so sure about something like that?

"That will be a discussion for another day."

I cant' wait.

Koizumi waved and we went our separate ways home. As I was removing my shoes my sister ran up to me.

"Kyon you have a visitor!" she yelled enthusiastically, who would come and meet me in person here? "It's a girl," she said in an annoying tone.

Well, that narrows down the possibilities. It couldn't be Haruhi, she would just call. Asahina wouldn't have come here, and Nagato would have sent me some kind of message. So it can only be someone new. Apparently she was waiting in my room, just as I was about to open the door a thought occurred to me.

What if it's one of those "bad guys"? She could have come here to do evil things or something. I pushed the thought from my mind, even if it was someone dangerous the best course of action would be to meet with her anyway. As I walked through the door I jumped, and backed away. What was she doing here!? More importantly, how was she here!? I backed away slowly.

After all, this girl tried to kill me once.

The girl named Ryōko Asakura smiled at me. As I backed up I checked her hands, she didn't have a knife, but that doesn't mean she can't hurt me. I had a flashback to how she had morphed desks into spears; she didn't need a weapon on her.

"What's wrong? I'm not here to hurt you."

Some how, that doesn't reassure me. I need a way to contact Nagato, and fast.

"Don't worry, I'm actually here to offer my assistance, however," as she spoke I had slowly and quietly pulled out my cell. I was scrolling through the contacts and had reached Nagato's when I noticed.

Asakura was no longer in front of me.

"I can't have you telling her about me." Somehow, she had gotten behind me and grabbed my cell phone. "So you won't be needing this," she smiled, with a look that under any other circumstance would have been cute, just as she crushed my phone with one bare hand.

Ok, I'm in trouble now. I could try to run, I looked towards the stairs, Instead of the rest of the hallway there was a solid wall. Isn't this a familiar scenario? I had no choice but to listen to what she had to say, I just hope she wasn't lying about not hurting me.

"What do you mean by 'assistance'?" I tried to regain my composure.

"Well, with all the newcomers there's bound to be at least one person who would be interested in seeing what would happen if you died. So, I am here to protect you from danger at all times," she said in her usual sweet voice.

"You're telling me that you are here to protect me from people who have the same idea you did?"

"Well, yes that would be the current situation. If you're wondering, right now I don't think that's the best course of action, after all with all these special people around Suzumiya is bound to have some kind of reaction."

"And what if she doesn't react at all before they return?" I was afraid I knew the answer already.

"Well then, I would resort to my original plan then."

"As in ending my life?" please say no.

"That would be the one," it wouldn't be nearly as distressing if she didn't sound so cheery about it. "But it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen before then."

"What if I tell Nagato about you in the clubroom? After all, if I don't show up for more than a day or two it will be suspicious."

"Your family is your guarantee of keeping me a secret," she winked.

"Kyon, why is there a wall where the stairs should be?" My sister walked out from her room asking.

Before I could say anything Asakura was already behind my sister, her right hand held a combat knife, where did she pull that out from?

"Hey, where did that girl go?" Asakura put her left hand index finger to her lips and winked. Just as my sister was turning around she vanished. She looked around and then looked back at me. "Hey the wall's gone," she merrily skipped past me and went down the stairs.

I just stood there, the entire time she was here Asakura never once dropped her smiling cheery face. That emphasized the fact that she really didn't care if she had to kill a little girl.

I felt something in my pocket suddenly; when I checked I found my cell had somehow come back. I immediately dismissed all thoughts of calling anyone and pocketed it again.

I left my house with no destination in mind, I just wanted to walk and clear my head. It was about dusk, the cicadas were singing. As I walked I wondered if this day could get any crazier, just then I noticed something odd about the sky. It seemed to be drooping down, like water on a ceiling.

I stopped just before walking directly underneath it; a chunk of the sky then completely dropped off and landed in front of me. It remained for a few seconds before suddenly dispersing, revealing four people dressed in weird clothes. One had brown hair and wore a green cloak; on his shoulder was some white stuffed animal. Next to him a girl with lighter brown hair wore a white one. Behind those two a guy with black hair was dressed in black with some red thing with a crescent moon on his head. The last guy was blonde and dressed in white robes, looked kind of like what a magician would ware.

"So, is there a feather here Mokona?" the boy in a cloak asked, he looked about my age. "I'm not sure that it's a feather, but I sense something of power in this world." What the? Did that stuffed animal just speak!? I made a startled noise, which got the blonde haired guy's attention. He walked past his companions towards me.

"Hello there, we are a group of travelers and are new to the area. Would you mind telling us where we are?" I saw no reason not to answer him. "So, it's another Japan huh?" the guy dressed in black walked up. "Doesn't look like mine though."

Don't tell me there are more people from other worlds here!?

"Wait 'more'?" the boy asked, did I say that out loud? "There are others not from this world here as well?"

"Yeah, a lot of them, I'd say at least 30 people," I responded, "Most of them either attend or work for the local school, North High."

"30 eh? Well there's a possibility that he may be among them, but this sounds like something unrelated to him," the blonde man said to the boy. "Well, might as well introduce ourselves, I am Fay nice to meet you."

"My name is Syaoran," the boy said. "I'm Sakura," said the girl. The last guy just looked at me and said, "Kurogane." I was about to say my name when that stuffed animal thing suddenly jumped out and shouted, "I'm Mokona!" I ended up falling over from the surprise.

"That thing talks!?"

"I'm not a thing, I'm Mokona!" Could this day get any weirder? "Mokona senses something in that direction!" It pointed with it's ears, referring to itself in the third person. Without saying much else, the whole group left in that direction.

Deciding that following was probably a bad idea, I just went strait home after that.

When I got home, it reminded me of what happened earlier. I wondered if she was going to show her face again.

What am I going to do? If I tell Nagato, Asakura will hurt my family, and if I don't tell her, I'll get hurt in the end. Damn it, why do I have to think about this kind of stuff!?

Just as I was relaxing on my bed, yet another strange thing happened. Something I can only describe as a vortex formed on my wall, suddenly someone came out of it.

"Hurry we don't have much time," he said with a hand extended towards me. "What the," "I'll explain later, right now we've got to go!" I was so shocked that I couldn't even think, let alone move.

After all, the person standing in front of me, was me.

"Damn it, come on!" he (or should it be 'I'?) grabbed my arm and pulled me through the vortex.

The next couple of seconds were more nauseating than back when I corrected the time line in December. It didn't help that when it was over, it felt like I just landed after jumping out of a plane with no parachute.

"You'll get used to it, trust me. Now I have to go back, just follow your gut and do what you think you should and you'll be fine."

"Wait!" he had already gone back through the vortex, which disappeared shortly there after. Great, now what? I can only assume that was a future me, but what am I supposed to do?

As if to answer me something large landed behind me.

It was a large quadruped creature, with what looked like a mask for a face. It didn't look friendly, and it was only a few meters away! It roared and jumped at me, I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, but nothing hit me.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the thing had stopped with a big cut through it's mask, just before it faded away. What was the deal with that?

"Damn it, who got to it before me, was it you?" said a familiar voice. I turned and saw that orange haired dude, this time he was dressed in black with a rather large and unpractical looking sword resting on his shoulder.

"What was your name again, Ichigo Kuro-something?"

"It's Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. How do you know my name?" What do you mean, didn't we just meet? Oh, that must be the future for him, so this is our first meeting then.

"It's a long story, half of it I don't even know yet." And I don't think you'll even believe the part I know.

"That story can be for another time." I looked to the source of the voice, leaning against a nearby wall was a guy in a black trench coat holding a sword with the hilt pointed up. He straitened up and slipped the sword into his coat. "Right now I think we've got bigger issues" he pointed towards the sky.

I looked up to where he was pointing, apparently so did Ichigo. "What the hell are those things?"

A lot of winged creatures were making their way towards us; each looked as if it could take out a tank!

"Ichigo, fend those things off or they'll end up hurting innocents. Yo, Kyon, you've got something you need to get!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked back at the guy, suddenly large black wings sprouted from his back, what the hell is this guy!?

"Come on, we don't have much time!" He flew, yeah that's right _flew_, towards me and grabbed me from underneath the shoulders. "This will be quicker."

"Hey what the hell are you doing!? Where are we going!?"

"We are going to save this world," what the hell? "Now, there's something of interest down there, and you need to get it. I think you'll handle it just fine, good luck."

He let go of me.

At the moment he let go we were at least 15 meters up, my life flashed before my eyes, wait that was my life? Damn this sucks, I didn't even get to take a look at my Mikuru folder today.

Wait, what if Haruhi finds it!? She'll put it on the website for sure, and then any disgusting scumbag could look at it! No, I can't let her find it, so "I can't die here!"

After screaming the last part out loud I noticed something, about half a meter above the ground I had completely stopped falling. Just as I realized this I dropped and landed on my back.

"Ouch, damn it!" I sat up, although it hurt I had still only had the momentum from falling half a meter. I took a look around where I had landed.

It seemed to be an unused warehouse, just above me there was a hole in the ceiling. Aside from that and some dirty windows the whole place was rather dim. In fact among the many shadows I thought I saw a couple move.

No, that wasn't an optical illusion, the shadows where actually moving.

As I stood up in the dim spotlight from the hole above me I carefully watched the things moving around me, whatever they were they seemed reluctant to move into the light. I probably didn't mention this before but it was in fact night and the only light source was a full and bright moon. A cloud happened to be starting to cover that moon!

I was losing light and fast, whatever they were those things were closing in on me and my waning safe zone. I couldn't stay there so I had to look for a route with as few of those things in the way as possible. After picking a direction I waited in till just before the light completely faded and sprinted toward a door. I was already halfway there before I even think they started chasing me. I was in the clear, I was actually going to get out of this alive!

If only it wasn't for that cable I tripped over.

As I fell in what seemed to be slow motion, the only thing I could think about was how screwed I was. My arm was still reaching for the far away door when I finally hit the ground. As I tried in vain to get up quickly and avoid getting mauled, my hand hit a ball.

Almost automatically, I moved my arm to a better position and tried to pick it up. Just as I gripped the thing, it got really warm. Suddenly a bright light emitted from it and all the shadows disappeared. As I raised the thing up to my face to look at it, it reformed into a gun.

The thing was a little odd shaped for a gun, and for some reason it had the letters S, E, E, and S on the side. It was written "S.E.E.S." so I assumed it stood for something.

Well, it was better than having nothing.

I shrugged and put the gun between my pants and back, flipping the end of my school uniforms jacket to completely conceal it. After confirming it was secure and not going to fall out I made my way to the door I was just franticly running towards.

"I see you managed to find it."

The same guy that had dropped me into the building was standing outside, he was looking at what I think was supposed to be a pocket watch as he said the above line.

"Alright, we need to get going," he clicked the lid of the watch closed and pocketed it. It was at this point I noticed his wings were gone, but I had a better topic to ask about.

"What the hell was that for!? Couldn't you have just landed here and let me go in this way, or better yet, did this yourself!?" Man, I really thought I was going to die there!

"Sorry, but this is how it has to be done. I can't tell you why." Thanks, that makes me feel loads better.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to think of what to yell at him next.

One of those winged things had landed only 10 meters away and was making its way along the ground towards us!

"Kyon!" the guy yelled at me. "That gun you got, it isn't actually a gun!"

"What do you mean!?" As the thing was getting closer, I pulled out the gun.

"Trust me! Point the barrel at your head and pull the trigger!" Does this guy want me to kill myself!?

"Are you crazy!?" I could now tell the thing had arms, and it was almost in striking distance.

"Just do it! You'll die if you don't!"

I looked at him, and then back at the thing, it was about to hit me with an arm that was half a meter thick! "Damn it!"

I quickly put the barrel right up against the right side of my head and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

I need some help.

The above thought was going through my mind as I felt a warm sensation pass through my head, immediately followed by an odd sense of power. Glowing particles of light swirled around me, this caused the creature to stop its charge and hold its position about 3 meters away from me. These bits of light flowed upwards gathering above me. From this point a deep voice emanated.

"Thou art I, and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I come forth." The mass then shifted into a large human shape, completely covered in armor and floating by an unseen force, a sheathed proportional sword at its left hip. "I am Custos, keeper of the gate."

What the hell is going on!?

As that thought passed through my head, the guy besides me spoke again.

"Hmm, so that's what Kyon's inner self looks like." What's that supposed to mean?

Before I could voice any questions, the thing above me (I call it that because it's a little too big to be a person) unsheathed its sword and swung it in a straight vertical line, and sheathed it again immediately after. What was that supposed to accomplish?

As if to answer my question, a familiar vortex appeared at the point in the air where the sword was swung. It closed almost immediately after it opened, and nothing visible seemed to have come through it. Great, that achieved a lot. The thing above me also vanished, along with the little confidence I gained while it was around.

"Looks like it's not an offensive persona, oh well still will be useful in the future," the guy next to me said as he ran at the creature before it could regain its nerve. He pulled out that sword he had earlier, as well as a second one for his left hand. The thing tried to swing at him, but he managed to dodge its attacks and hack at it between them.

I was caught up in watching this until a loud noise behind me had alerted me to the presence of another one of those things. I turned around in time to see its right arm flying towards my head. I automatically closed my eyes and braced for quite a bit of pain.

All I felt was the wind from the swing rush past my head. After about two seconds, I built up the nerve to open my eyes and see what had happened.

A girl in a North High uniform was standing in front of me, her left arm was pushing against the things right, stopping it from hitting me. She looked back at me.

"Why are you so surprised? I said I would offer you my assistance didn't I?" Ryōko Asakura smiled at me.

The thing quickly pulled its arm away and tried to attack again, this time Asakura dodged and counterattacked. Decapitating the thing with what looked like no effort.

"Man, she makes it look easy." The guy in the trench coat was standing next to me, when I checked on the thing he was fighting I saw it was dead too. Asakura walked over to where we were standing as if she didn't just take down a giant beast. "Ryōko Asakura, pleasure to meet you." He bowed to her after saying this, wait how the hell does he know her name? How does he know mine?

"Nice to meet you too, Mr.…"

"Call me 'Rell' for now." Why is he only formally introducing himself to her?

"Hey, Rell was it? What the hell is going on here!?"

"I can't really explain in full detail right now, but basically those things are here to get something from this world. If they were to obtain it and pull it out, this world would crumble. It would be like if Haruhi was tired of your world." How does this guy know this? "Oh yeah, as for knowing your name, Asakura's, and Suzumiya's, I also can't really go into it."

I was about to ask more when his pocket suddenly emitted a loud noise. He pulled out that watch again and checked it.

"We have a problem, Miss Asakura bring him along!" He sprouted those wings again and took off; before I could voice an objection Asakura grabbed me and flew after him. I'm starting to regret not being born with wings.

When I looked where we were headed, I noticed a bunch of those things had surrounded Kurosaki and he seemed to be in trouble. While he was fighting a couple off, one was about to hit him from behind.

Rell quickly landed on the things head, driving both of his swords into the base of its neck. His wings burst into black feathers and disappeared as he jumped off and blocked the strike from another one. Asakura and myself landed in the middle of this next to Kurosaki and Rell also backed up to join us in the center of what seemed to be the rest of the things.

"Looks like you could use some help Ichigo." Rell sounded like he was mocking him

"Shut up, I just got a little outnumbered that's all."

Wait, why am I also here? I can't fight! As if he knew what I was thinking Rell passed me a sword I'd never seen before.

"I have no idea how to fight well with one of those," why the hell would I?

"Just take it, better than nothing right?" He had a point; I grabbed the hilt and was surprised by its light weight. "If we divide it evenly we get two each." He was right, there were eight, but wait that means I have to kill two of those by myself!

I was about to yell about this problem, when the other three took off almost simultaneously, leaving me with the two that were closest. One of them raised its arm above me, it's going to try and crush me! I have to dodge it.

My body seemed to react to that thought as I quickly sidestepped the blow and jammed the sword into the back of its hand. Seeing this was a good opportunity to hurt it, I dragged the blade through the upper part of its arm before pulling it out. I'm pretty good at this.

The thing recoiled in pain and the other one tried to swipe at me. I jumped over it and slit it's wrist as it went by. Now I know something is assisting me, I can't jump that high and fast. Regardless I still charged the thing and planted the sword into its throat. I quickly removed it and dodged an attack from the first one and managed to land a lethal blow to it as well.

"Well I'll be damned, you really can fight." Once again Rell seemed to have finished first. Wait, you put me up against two of those things not thinking I could actually fight!?

"What the hell were those things?" Kurosaki asked an obvious question.

"Something that would have destroyed this place if we had let them," Rell gave another non straight answer. "Anyway, that seems to be the last of them." He was looking at that watch again. "You need to get going Kyon." To where exactly? "Just use that gun on yourself again while thinking 'I need to move on' that should do the trick."

I had actually forgotten about that thing, I put it away while Asakura was fighting. I pulled it out and looked it over; now that I think about it I should have noticed it doesn't seem to have a clip or any way to load ammo into it. Well, it helped last time so it couldn't hurt to follow Rell's advice right? I remembered that my future self told me to do what I think I should do, so I put the barrel up to my skull and fired it again.

"Custos, open the next gate!" I found the words came out automatically. It was almost embarrassing to hear myself say such a thing. Responding to my command the thing cut the air in front of me and another vortex appeared.

"You and Miss Asakura go through, I'll catch up." Rell said while waving, so you're going to be following? "That reminds me, the only enemy is those creatures, so don't attack anyone else even if they are threatening you." That seems like a bad piece of advice. "This is very important, main characters must not be killed, even if they are bad." Wait, 'main characters'?

"That's mostly directed at me isn't it?" Asakura asked him.

"Well, I don't think Kyon's going to impale anybody anytime soon."

"I will be careful with who I deem a threat." With that she walked into the vortex, or should I call it a gate like I did earlier?

"Hurry up before it closes." Without waiting for me to move on my own he pushed me through.

After that very uncomfortable sensation passed, I found myself in a dark space. When I felt around my hand hit something soft, after 0.5 seconds I realized what I was touching and pulled my hand back.

"Sorry about that!" I quickly apologized, now that I think about it I doubt she cared.

"It seems we are in a closet at a school." I confirmed she was right when I found the knob for a door and stepped out into a hallway. It was a school alright, now is when I should be thinking about what school and what we should be doing, but I was distracted by what happened earlier. Taniguchi rated her high for good reasons.

I was about to start looking around when I heard the sounds of someone running towards me from behind, before I could turn around I was forced to the ground and one of my arms was held behind my back. I felt something cold push up against the base of my skull.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" I've heard that voice before.


End file.
